cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
North Atlantic Defense Coalition
|avgstrength = 56,648 |totalnukes = 738 |score = 16.34 }} Founded in mid-2006, the NADC an old and stable alliance on the blue sphere, centered around the principles of democracy, fairness and the defense of its members. To many Atlanticans, as the members are known, the strong, vibrant community of the NADC is the single most important aspect of the coalition, with this community having kept Atlantica together over many years, even in times of significant adversity. Application process Any nation in Cyber Nations may apply to join the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, on the conditions that they are not at war (something the NADC may be able to help with), do not have outstanding debts and are not likely to bring disrepute to the coalition. The NADC has a preference that applicants are on the blue sphere, as this aids in construction of trade guilds. After joining the NADC, trainees must complete a short exam which serves to demonstrate that they have taken aboard the basic principles of nation management that they will have been taught by this point. Upon successfully passing their exam, these now full members receive a $30 million grant in starting funds. Structure Executive The NADC uses a three-month election cycle, during which the coalition is run by an elected Secretary General. As the head of the executive branch of the coalition, this Secretary General appoints ministers to each of the governmental departments. These ministers subsequently appoint--with the permission of the Secretary General--deputies to aid them in their work. The Secretary General may also appoint a deputy, who shall take his or her place should they suddenly be unable to perform their duties. This appointment, however, must be approved by the membership of the coalition. Legislative At election time four councillors are also elected. Together with the four main cabinet ministers (not the Education Minister, traditionally seen as part of the Internal Affairs Ministry), these councillors form the Atlantic Council. This legislative council votes upon important matters within the NADC. The membership of the NADC forms the Assembly, which will typically vote alongside the Atlantic Council in matters of legislation. Directorships Ministries may create non-governmental directorships, which will typically take the form of a members focussing on one area of the ministry's remit; for example, the Director of Recruiting will focus upon devising methods of bringing in new members. Military While the strategic direction of the coalition is coordinated by the Military Operations Commander, the wartime efforts may largely be coordinated by a General. The membership of the NADC is divided into several divisions according to strength, with each regiment being headed by a colonel, each being answerable to the General. Each colonel is in command of several captains, who are responsible for smaller fighting units within each division. International Relations Since the NADC-BLEU war, the NADC has had strong relations with a number of like minded, democratic alliances. Placing high value in its allies, the NADC considers maintaining good relations with her friends to be one of its top priorities, and will readily defend or provide assistance to them when needed. More recently, the NADC and some of her closest allies united to form the Aftermath bloc, which has thus far been the NADC's most successful and strong political union. Azure Mantle Graphics College The NADC has, over the years, gained a positive reputation for the quality of the graphical artwork produced by its primarily in-house team of artists, headed by founder Azure Mantle. Artists from the NADC and from other alliances may apply to join the prestigious college, and if their example works are judged to be of a high enough standard they are accepted as a student, whereupon they receive advice and training from other artists in order to improve their artwork further. All of the NADC's artwork is produced by the AMGC, as has been the flags and insignia of many other alliances. Members of the NADC receive signatures designed for free by the artists, and nations of other alliances may pay the artists a small fee in order to have signatures designed for them. Current treaties and blocs Aftermath As a result of the Dave War and dissatisfied with the political situation the NADC found herself in, Aftermath was formed and announced to Planet Bob on September 26, 2012. Along with NADC allies MCXA, CCC, and TTK, Aftermath was formed with CRAP and App. Aftermath signatories were all eventually involved in the Equilibrium War on the side of Equilibrium (war coalition) against the Competence coalition. External links * NADC Offsite Forum * Former NADC Forum * NADC Youtube References See also